pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG111: The Great Eight Fate!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis The final battle is approaching, Gym Battle that is. Ash and co. arrive in Sootopolis City, home of Ash's final Gym Battle. There they met Juan, who is not only the Gym Leader but a Grand Festival winner as well. Does Ash have what it takes to beat an accomplished trainer like Juan? Episode Plot The heroes sail towards Sootopolis City. Ash and Pikachu plan to get the final badge from the Gym, as they are both determined that nobody can stop them. After sailing through the cave, the heroes note how the City itself is quite beautiful. Ash still wants the final badge, for Brock points out the Sootopolis City Gym is what stands in his way for the Hoenn League. The heroes notice the fireworks and everyone runs to it, even if Ash wants to battle. They arrive to an opening of a building, where the mayor attends the speech. He mentions the Gym Leader, Juan, has helped them out in crafting the building. Juan arrives to the stage and waves his hands, as the water is being splashed up to the sky, creating a rainbow. Juan bows in honor an thanks the mayor's compliment, though tells everyone it is his Pokémon that deserve a praise - Seadra, Gorebyss, Azurill, Luvdisc, Wailmer, Goldeen and finally, Milotic. May is amazed how beautiful Juan's Pokémon look, including Milotic, thinking Juan could be a great Coordinator. The Pokémon use Water Gun and Bubble Beam, dazzling everyone by the performance, which creates another rainbow. The audience is amazed by the performance. The mayor thanks Juan for the performance, but they hear a strange sound, who are Team Rocket. Juan and the mayor are impressed by Chimecho's voice, nevertheless, and Juan notes they could be artists. The heroes warns Juan they are thieves, a fact that Team Rocket confirms. Juan sees it is a big waste for Pokémon like Chimecho to be doing thievery. Team Rocket releases a net, which emits electricity to weaken them. The gang goes to help him, but Juan tells them not to worry, for his Tentacruel, Gorebyss and Barboach already defend themselves and others. Milotic attacks the net with Iron Tail, freeing everyone, then blasts Team Rocket off with Twister. May is impressed Milotic defeated Team Rocket with one attack, while the audience is amazed by it. Juan asks the heroes if they are new in town, so they confirm. Ash introduces himself and asks for the Gym Battle, to which Juan accepts. May is amazed by Juan's performance, like it was in a Contest. Juan is glad to hear that and explains he was a Coordinator himself. Juan got the five ribbons, participated in the Grand Festival and won the Ribbon Cup with Milotic and the other Pokémon. He raised his Pokémon to move and attack elegantly as he does, thinking there should be a bit of art in everything, even in battles or their appearances. Brock wonders why Water Pokémon, so Juan replies it is because of their physique and "their weakness against electric attacks". The heroes are surprised, but Juan explains the appeal of the Contest is to stay close to danger of making a mistake. He tells them that his Pokémon wait for an attack, then stand guard, then having a split second to order a command. To achieve that, Juan believes it requires a perfect bond with the Pokémon. He thinks that expertise is the artistic goal he wants to achieve. Max tells Ash he might be quite difficult to beat, but Ash tells him that he has some tricks and ideals of his own he would like to show. Juan is glad about that determination and expects to be shown some battling artistry. After arriving to Juan's mansion, the butler greets Juan. Juan introduces Ash to the butler, whose name is Sebastian and is also the Gym's referee. The battlefield is a swimming pool and the butler explains the rules: the first round is a Double Battle, while the others are 3-on-3, and Ash is the only one that can swap Pokémon. Brock realizes that Juan wants to test Ash in different situations because of so many rules. Juan explains before entering the Hoenn League, the trainer must adapt their battling style to things like water. Juan starts by sending Sealeo and Seaking, while Ash with Pikachu and Snorunt. Pikachu starts off by attacking Sealeo with Thunderbolt, but Seaking protects it with Horn Drill and redirects the attack to Snorunt. The latter is quite damaged, but can still fight. Brock and Max are amazed Juan just covered the weakness with an attack, while May notes he did it with style like he did during the Contest. Juan is less amused by that simple attack, so Ash has Pikachu uses Thunder. Again, Seaking uses Horn Drill to redirect the attack, but this time, Pikachu protects Snorunt. Sealeo attacks with Blizzard, freezing everyone, though Snorunt is unaffected. Snorunt takes advantage of this by using Icy Wind to stop the attack and an ice glacier is dropped. Seaking and Sealeo attack the obstacle with Hyper Beam and Aurora Beam and destroy it. Pikachu and Snorunt jump on the ice boulders; Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Snorunt attacks with Headbutt. While Pikachu evades Sealeo's Aurora Beam, Snorunt gets defeated by Seaking's Hyper Beam. Juan comments while the ice boulder was a creative thing to do, he thinks it was quite a risky move. Meanwhile, with Team Rocket, James has disguised himself into Juan, so they plan to attack their enemies. Back at the Gym, Ash sends Corphish, who uses Bubble Beam. Seaking and Sealeo dive in, so the attack fails. Seaking fires Aurora Beam and Seaking attacks with Horn Attack. Pikachu evades while Corphish grabs Seaking by its horn. Seaking uses Horn Drill, spinning Corphish around. Pikachu quickly uses Iron Tail on Seaking, while Sealeo used Aurora Beam, but misses. Thus, Seaking got defeated by Pikachu's attack. Pikachu, however, surfs on Corphish on the pool. Sealeo goes to stop them with Ice Ball, though Corphish protects itself with Harden. Sealeo repeats its attack, while Corphish uses Vice Grip to destroy the ball. Brock warns Sealeo's Ice Ball becomes stronger each time it is used. As Sealeo repeats its attack, Pikachu smashes the ice with Iron Tail. The fourth time Sealeo launches Ice Ball causes Pikachu and Corphish to get hit, while Ash did not expect that Sealeo to use the attack at a rapid pace. Juan tells Ash that his Pokémon are well trained in speed and elegance. Sealeo uses Ice Ball for the fifth time, but Pikachu counters with Thunder. The ball does not crash, so Pikachu uses full power to smash the boulder. Juan is surprised, while Corphish runs and uses Crabhammer, defeating Sealeo and bashing it on a wall. Pikachu and Corphish cheer, while May, Brock and Max are amazed Ash pulled out this victory. Juan compliments Ash for such tactics, seeing he was quite creative. During a moment, field changes into a land with a small pond. Ash sends Grovyle and Juan sends Luvdisc. Grovyle starts with Bullet Seed, but Luvdisc's speed makes it miss and Luvdisc uses Water Pulse. Grovyle dodges and uses Leaf Blade and spins to attack. Luvdisc evades and uses Sweet Kiss, confusing Grovyle and putting Ash's victory in question. Debuts Character *Juan *Sebastian (Hoenn) *Mayor Pokémon *Juan's Milotic *Juan's Sealeo *Juan's Seaking *Juan's Luvdisc *Juan's Staryu *Juan's Tentacruel *Juan's Barboach *Juan's Seadra *Juan's Corsola *Juan's Goldeen *Juan's Wingull *Juan's Pelipper *Juan's Masquerain *Juan's Azurill *Juan's Wailmer *Juan's Spheal *Juan's Gorebyss *Juan's Chinchou Move Mud Sport Trivia *This episode had a very unusual style of battle: Five on Five with the first half being a double battle and the second half being three on three. *Instead of Wallace, like in Ruby and Sapphire, Juan, from Emerald, is the Gym Leader in Sootopolis in the anime. *Featured Pokémon: Caterpie, Butterfree, Beautifly, Venomoth Mistakes *A Sealeo's mouth was colored wrong during Juan's show. Gallery Juan opens the building with the performance AG111 2.jpg Juan's Pokémon line up AG111 3.jpg Team Rocket electrocutes Juan's Pokémon AG111 4.jpg Gorebyss deflects the attack AG111 5.jpg Milotic defeats Team Rocket AG111 6.jpg Ash meets Juan, the Gym Leader AG111 7.jpg The heroes inside Juan's boat AG111 8.jpg Seaking deflects Pikachu's attack AG111 9.jpg Pikachu and Snorunt get electrocuted AG111 10.jpg Snorunt is not affected by the Blizzard AG111 11.jpg Snorunt gets defeated by Hyper Beam AG111 12.jpg Team Rocket plans on attacking their enemies, by having James disguised as Juan AG111 13.jpg Corphish negates Seaking's Horn Attack AG111 14.jpg Pikachu defeats Seaking with Iron Tail AG111 15.jpg Sealeo hits Corphish and Pikachu AG111 16.jpg Pikachu tries to stop Ice Ball with Thunder AG111 17.jpg Corphish defeats Sealeo AG111 18.jpg Pikachu and Corphish won the Double Battle AG111 19.jpg Luvdisc sends a Sweet Kiss AG111 20.jpg Grovyle becomes confused }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes